1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a fuel cell plate as well as a stack of cells comprising such a plate.
2. Related Art
A stack of elementary fuel cell cells is an assembly of a plurality of electrochemical cells. Conventionally, each cell consists of two plates (in particular bipolar), an Electrode Membrane Assembly, plate seals and a system for the arrival and exit of the fluids in the cell.
According to a known configuration, the cells and therefore the plates are oriented vertically, that is to say the plane of the plates is vertical. In the known architectures, depending on the conditions of use of the cells, problems may occur with regard to the management of the water in the fuel cell (for example an Electrode Membrane Assembly immersed in water, a surplus of water in the reactive channels, poor supply of air, etc.).